Last Wish
by Hyper Blood Pixie
Summary: Jasper killed Bella, Bella has another chance to make Edward love her, to finish her life. She has till her 18th birthday, or she is sent back to heaven, forever. Oh, and Then, there's Amber who will stop at nothing to make Edward her own. Full Sum. Insid
1. Forever

**Full Summery: Edward was too late to save Bella from Jasper at the Birthday Party. Her last words were " we will meet again. I promise" Bella dies, and goes to heaven, where her gaurdian angel meets her and gives her another chance. One year goes by living in heaven and she returns to earth with her friend, Allison. They are in an accident and are sent to the hospital Carlisle works in. Bella and Alli are adopted by them and the Cullens have no clue, that Bella Mason is Bella Swan. They also have a new Cullen, Amber, you loves Edward, and Edward learns to love her back. The problem is, Bella has to get Edward to like her, before her 18th birthday. If not, then her and Alli are sent back to heaven, forever.**

**Forever-Papa roach**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to inspect the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

"No!" Edward roared and threw himself at me. But, Jasper was faster.His hands pushed me back my head hit a wall. Edward flew at Jasper. I stared at them as blood poured from my head. Jasper leaped at me, and bit my neck. Sucking the blood from me.

"Get away from her!" Edward screamed and leapt at him. Jasper flew back down the stairs. He stopped fighting, Edward pulled me into his arms.

"It's okay,Bella. You are going to be okay."

"Edward." I whispered. " Don't kill yourself,for a weak human like me."

"But…"

"Promise me."

"I promise." I smiled.

"Good bye, Edward. We will meet again, I promise." Then everything went black.

I stepped on the cool ground, I saw a figure ahead of me.

"Hello Bella, we have been expecting you." The womans voice was like silk.

"Who are you?" I asked. She stepped out into my view.She had brownish bronze hair, and beautiful green eyes.

"I am Elizebeth Mason. I will be helping you with your journey." I was confused.Who was she. Mason rang a bell. ( remember she learns about elizebeth while getting stitches.) Edward!

"Your Edward's mom."

"Indeed. I was glad I wouldn't have to explain. He is the most polite, even as a monster." She smiled. "He really loves you, you know?" I smiled.

"I know, but he can't anymore, I am dead."

"Yes, but on the contrary, I believe your last words were 'We will meet again, I promise'?"

"Yeah, they were."

"You will spend one year in heaven, but when that year is over, you shall return to earth as an 8 year old girl. We will set things up so the Cullen's adopt you. But, fate might make things hard on you. Now, let's show you your room mate.

* * *

**That was the prologue, so, yeah, it's short. PLEASE review! Please!**

**_Love,_**

**_Alice_**


	2. The truth about Heaven

**Thank you all who reviwed! You guys rock!**

**_Previously on Last wish:_**

**_"You will spend one year in heaven, but when that year is over, you shall return to earth as an 8 year old girl. We will set things up so the Cullen's adopt you. But, fate might make things hard on you. Now, let's show you your room mate._**

**The truth about Heaven-Armor for sleep**

* * *

It's been three months since I moved here. Heaven seems more like a town, than a world. I love my room mate.Her name is Allison Lenon, but I call her Alli. She died in July 2005. Ftrom a drunk driver. We got really close. We are even going to earth together. She got kinda freaked out about living with vampires,but she got over it. She is about to watch them now. Oh, all heaven's channels are reality TV. Seriously. We can watch the cullens, and they have no clue. We don't even know how it works. The first month was sad. Espessially with Jasper. But, with this way, Alli can understand them better. She just looks away when they hunt. Alli and I are pretty much the same age. We don't age here, so, we don't need to sleep. We always have beautiful nights. Last night, we went star gazing. Tonight, we watch the Cullen's, they are most intresting at night. Since their vampires. We sat on our white couch.Everything here, is pretty much white. We don't need to eat, but we don't get fat or throw up our food. We can taste it, but we are never hungry. I grabbed a Vanilla ice cream tub from the freezer. This is like a luxorious hotel, without paying. This was the life, but heaven's supposed to be like that right? We turned on the Tv.

"Why are you here?" Edward growled, at a brown hair girl, that I haven't seen before.

"Who's she?" Alli asked.

"No clue." I answered

"I- I have no family." The brown hair girl whimpered.

"Yeah, you loose them, when you change." Edward growled.

"No offense, but how could you love him, he's mean." Alli commented.

"He changed when I died." I whispered.

"Oh."

"Amber." The brown haired girl whispered. **(My fave reader! : )**

"Can she stay? Please!" Alice asked. Edward just growled and turned away. "Yeah! We will be great friends! And I need a new shopping buddy since-" She was cut off by Edwards growl. " She died." Alice finished. Amber stared at Alice and Edward.

"Who died?" She asked. I clutched the ice cream tub hard. Edward growled and stormed upstairs. To get away from thee following conversation. Alli clutched my arm.

"Bella." Alice answered. I whined. " She technically died from a papercut." Alli stared at me. She never heard their version of the story before,then again, neither have I. Amber laughed. I lept at the TV. Alli pulled me back. I growled.

"Are you frigging serious?"Amber said. " She died from a paper cut." She laughed again. **( The reader wanted her character to be a bitch, she is fun to write, it's Rose and Tanya put together.)**

"She cut herself on Paper," Alice continued, "And my husband attacked her." Ambers laughs stopped short. Alli relaxed. We did not keep lies from eachother.

"Oh." Amber said.

"When I get back to earth, I swear, I am going to make her life hell." I growled. Alli nodded.

**6 months later.**

Alli and I were walking in the park. I was holding Angel's, our nieghbors dogs, leash. The name fit since she is a white Siberian husky. It was a beautiful Sunny day. Suddenly, my cell pone rang. It was an aPhone. Like an iPhone, only white and has two halo's on the back instead of an apple.

**_Keep holding on, cuz you know I will make it through, I will make it through_**

******_Just stay strong, cuz you know I am here for you, here for you..._**

"Hi El!" It was Elizebeth, My guardian Angel, more like my mom.

"Hey Bell! Only three more months and you know how fast time goes by here…"

"Yeah. I know."

"Great! Tomorrow, we will go shopping for your first day!" I groaned. "All right. Katie Rogers will be calling, Allison soon. See you tomorrow!" Katie Rogers was Alli's guardian angel.

"What's up?" Alli asked.

"Shopping." I groaned.

"Have fun."

"Your coming."

"Wha-?" She was cut off by her phone.

**_It takes my pain away_**

**_Never mind, these are her times,_**

**_I can't let it bother me._**

"Hello…..yeah,I know…….Elizebeth called bella like a minute ago…….I love too…….see you tomorrow…….bye!" It is weird only being on one side of the line. Angel barked.

"Come on, Angel, Let's get you home." Then we started running. We were fast. Probably at vampire speed. I had no clue. Just thinking of them, made me shudder. I went back and sat down on the couch, turn the TV and leaned back.

" My story?" Amber asked. Edwards arms were around her waist. Dazzling her. I bit my lip, and looked away. Alli came in after dropping off Angel. " I was born in Battle ground,Washington in 1914. " She tilted her head,red tint flashing. I clenched my fist. I opened it, and closed it. " I was shot, and admitted into a hospital. Somehow, a vampire bit me. The first thing that a did was seek out him. Josh, was the boy I loved, that didn't like me. I bit his neck, and drained him of his blood." She laughed "You should have seen his face." My hands wrapped around my knees, a single tear fell down my cheek. They started to kiss passionately. A sob erupted from my chest. That's when I realized, someone was rubbing circles on my back. It was soothing. I blacked out.

I was in a room, Edwards room. I looked at the wall of Cd's, everything that I missed so much. Edward and Amber were on the couch. I can feel Amber's powers, forcing him. She could probably feel me. She stopped kissing him, and unbuttoning his shirt, to look at me.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled. I placed a hand on my hip. "Who?!"

"Amber,Sweety, are you all right?" Edward asked.

"No! There's a freaking person, standing in front of us." _Speak_, Elizebeth's voice was in my ear. _Only she can hear you._ I nodded my head and stepped foreward.

"Hello,Amber. I have been watching you."

"Who the hell, are you?!" She screamed at me. Edward grabbed her arm and pulled away.

"I am Isabella Swan, and I would stay away from Edward if I were you."

"Who the hell,are you to say that? Edward is mine! How did you get here?"

"I have my ways, now,listen to me if you value your life."

"I am a vampire! I have no life." I stepped towards her. She stayed rooted to the spot.

"I can change that," I whispered.

"You have no say in that,Isabella!"

"Of course, I do. I am an angel, I can do anything."

"Well, I am a vampire, I didn't die in the first place."

"I didn't die on purpose. No body saved me. Edward tried, but he was too late." I said, whispering.

"Because, Edward doesn't love you. He never did, Isabella Swan! He never talked about you once. So get the hell out of his life!"

"Sorry. No can do. I don't break promises."

"What promise?"

"My last words were, 'we will meet again some day, I promise'"

"Some last words, 'we will meet again someday,I promise.'"She mocked. "Who gives a care what your last words are?"

"I do." Edward whispered. She turned towards Edward " I can't hear _Bella_ but I can hear you. I have talked about her. You just didn't listen. That's no way to talk to her."

"What ever Eddie poo." I laughed.

"What the hells so funny?"

"He hates being called Eddypoo or anything other than Edward for that matter."

"Whatever. I can call him, anything I want."

"No you cant."

"Edward! Your siding with that bitch!" She pointed towards me.

"No." She relaxed. " I am siding with my personal Angel,"

She growled.

"Get the hell away,Bitch! Your ruining my life!"

"I will be back." I whispered.

"Whatever," she huffed and started to kiss Edward passionately. I disapperead.

I put on the rainbow t-shirt and yellow capris. Alli put on a flower t shirt and pink capris. We both wore pigtails. We definately looked like eight year olds. We skipped to Elizabeth and Katie.

"Do you remember your names?"

"Bella Masen." I said.

"Allison Rogers." Alli said.

"Good. I wish you guys luck. Do you remember your mission?"

"Get a cullen to turn me into a vampire by my 18th birthday." I said.

" And..."

"To get Edward to love me." I said.

"Or else...?"

"We get sent back to heaven forever."

"And you Alli...?"

"Make sure Bella stays safe and has mission complete. We each have the same fate." Alli recited.

"Good." Kate purred.

"Have a safe journey, we shall text you if their is an emergency."They said.

'Allright."We said.

"Good luck..." Then the clouds surronding us grew taller and leaner, and dark. Soon, Everything was dark, Up ahead was a sign.

**_WELCOME TO FORKS,WASHINGTON!_**

**Please Review! Alli is her room mate,and best friend. Okay, and yes, I know Amber is a bitch, feel free to hate her all you want. All of those who review shall recieve a cookie!**

_Love,_

_Alice Cullen (Rainheart)_


	3. Be My Escape

**Thank you all who reviewed! I hope y'all enjoyed your cookie. Now, back to Last Wish.**

**_Previously on Last Wish:_**

**_WELCOME TO FORKS,WASHINGTON!_**

**Be my escape-Relient K**

**All of my story will be in Bella's POV (hopefully,that's my plan)**

* * *

I was Home.Forks,was my only home.My phone beeped, pulling me back to reality.

**To: Bella**

**From: Elizabeth**

**You look human,but you are still an angel. The accident will happen in 5 minutes. Good luck. :D**

"The accident will happen in five minutes." Alli's eyes widened."Come on!"

"Where are you going?"

"Forks Cemetary." She nodded.

"Don't you think it's weird for a city to be named after a untensil?"

"Kinda." I said, as we ran at human pace to the Cemetary. "Bella Swan." I read, Alli rushed to my side.

**_Isabella Marie Swan_**

**_1987-2005_**

**_Great Daughter.Great friend._**

I was so entranced with My tombstone. I didn't realize Alli turn me around.

"Where's your mom?" A certain blonde man said.

"I don't have one. She got attacked." I said. It took all I had to run into Jasper's arm and tell him everything was okay.

"How do you know Bella?" I am her back from the dead.

"I was her cousin."

"okay."

"Charli lives-"

"I don't care!" I yelled. Alli hit me."Sorry."

"You must feel bad,huh?" Alli said. I hit her.

"Your not supposed to know!" I hissed under my breath.

"Dammit." She whispered.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked,clearly uncomfortable.

"Bella Masen."

"Alli Rogers."

"We got to go…!" I said and ran off.

"Wait!"I heard him yell, he was in front of us.

"How-" I slapped my hand over Alli's mouth. And we ran around him into the street.

"Look out!" Jasper yelled. Then, a loud horn sounded. I felt myself fly over 50 feet, until I hit the pavement. It didn't hurt. I didn't even bleed. We couldn't bleed. **(That's a bad thing)**

"Bella..?" Alli asked from 10 feet ahead of me.

"Pretend your hurt,"I hissed.

"Okay."

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Perfectly," I tried to get up."Ow." I fell back down.

"How the hell are you not,bleeding?"

"Potty mouth!" Alli screamed.**( I had to do it! : )**

"Long story." I said.Jasper picked up the phone. He talked fast and low, I was to lazy to concentrate what he was saying.

"My father is a doctor, he will be here in a minute." I nodded. Right on time, a,holy shit,Volvo turned the corner. Jasper must have felt my emotions.

"My brother is with him. He is learning to be a doctor." I nodded. Soon, Carlisle stepped out of the drivers seat. I missed him so. Then,Edward,stepped out. He looked the same but he looked too mean. Pain was in his eyes.I shook my head.

"Edward, watch her." Carlisle said,as Edward walked towards me.

"Hello Edward." I said.

"Hi….." He winced."Bella." He read Jasper's mind. Edward then something to low and fast for a human to hear,

"I cant read her mind."

"What if she is Bella swan."

"Impossible."

"Whatever you say." Uh-oh. But, they wouldn't recognize me. I was an eight year old girl.

"I am right here you know."

"Bella,"Edward said. "Where's your mommy and Daddy?"

"They got attacked." I winced."It was horrible!" I sat up on my elbows.

"We went camping with Alli for my 8th birthday. One, day, when we went hiking we came across a lady. She had hair like flames. So red. Her name was,um,Victoria! Yea,Victoria." I was getting good at lying and acting. And he said I couldn't act! "She cornered my parents. Mommy told me to run, we did, but not before she bit her, and sucked her blood. I know that's what she was doing, from some books that I read, like,the box car mysteries. But, she didn't have fangs. She Looked, jest like you, except she had red eyes. Are you a vampire?" I was a smart kid.I already knew the answer.

"No." Edward said,looking me right in the eyes. He winced. Carlisle came back.

"I heard the story he started," They started to talk really fast. I fell back onto the pavement. I felt strong arms pick me up. It was Jasper. I put my arms around his neck,and leaned against his chest, I didn't care if he was cold. He didn't even stiffen.

"Can you please tell me who you are?" He asked,silently in my ear.

"Later,Jasper."

"How…?"

"I am good at guessing games." He was running back to the Victorian house. It looked the same as I imagined it. When he got there, Alice was at the door. That reminded me,

"Where's Alli?"

"She going with Carlisle to the hospital."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Allright." He set me down.

"She is really smart, be careful what you say around her." He said in a low urgent tone. Alice nodded.

"Come on,Bella! Let's play Dress up!"

"Yeah!" We ran upstairs. As soon as we were behind a locked door, she jumped on a white couch.

"Now,Bella,what are you?"

"An eight year old girl." I said fluently. It's easy to lie.

"I am serious."

"So am I." My phone vibrated. I pulled it out.

**To:Bella**

**From:Elizebeth**

**Tell her, I didn't get you alone for nothing.**

**El.**

**P.S. You are a terrible actress. :p**

"What kind of phone is that?"

"It's an aPhone,"

"What's that?" I sighed.

"A phone that is like an iPhone but, it's for…..Special people."

**To:Bella**

**From: Elizebeth**

**Tell her! Damnit!**

"Who's Elizebeth? Tell me what? Why would she say that to an eight yearold?"

"Alice. Elizebeth is my guardian angel. I am an angel on earth,so is Alli, To tell you the truth,I have no clue."

"Who are you?"

"Isabella Masen."

"Edward's sister?"

"Sure." Why not?

"Oh…my…god!"

"He never told us he had a sister!"

"I bet he didn't."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

"I am not ready to tell it." Or I have no clue what to say…

"Oh." I smiled. She smiled back. Suddenly, her eyes clouded over. When they went back to normal, I asked,

"What was your vision about?"

"Your going to be adopted!" She squeled.

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Eeeeeeeeek!"

**To: Bella**

**From:Elizebeth**

**Watch yourself.**

**To: Elizebeth**

**From:Bella**

**From what?**

**To: Bella**

**From:Elizebeth**

**Your terrible acting skills.**

I shoved my phone in my pocket and turned to Alice.

"Come on! Let's tell everyone the good news!" She grabbed my hand as we ran down the stairs to all the faces of the Cullen family.

**Review and you shall recieve a cupcake! Yum!**

**Love,**

**Alice Cullen**


	4. Memory

**I had so many reviews! I ran out of virtual cupcakes! Thanks alot guys! ;) but thankfully, some reviews gave me a (now broken) jar of cookies and a cake. yea! This chapter, I decided to do AIM for fun. But, I also made Amber the bitch that she is.**

**_Previously on Last Wish:_**

**_I shoved my phone in my pocket and turned to Alice._**

**_"Come on! Let's tell everyone the good news!" She grabbed my hand as we ran down the stairs to all the faces of the Cullen family._**

**Memory-sugarcult**

* * *

"Bella?"

"Bella."

"She is waking up." I slowly opened my eyes. I headache crept into my head. I rubbed it.

"What happened?"

"You fainted Sweety." Esme said.

"Oh." I then, reached up towards her. She picked me up. Everyting came back to me.

I walked into the room, Alli was in Carlisle's arms.

"Good News,Bella." Carlisle said.

"We are adopting you!" Esme finished, then everything went black.

Esme was my real mom now. Especially since Renee thinks I am dead.

"You're my mommy now?" I asked.

"Yes." I rested my head on Esme's shoulder.

**.. ONE YEAR LATER ..**

Alice just finished giving Alli and I French braids. Everyone was under the influence that I was Edwards cousin,even Edward. I ran up to my 'cousins' room. It was 10pm. Alice, and the rest of the Cullen's, know I don't need sleep because I am an Angel. I made life a lot easier for them. Alli and I didn't need to hunt, but we still went on all family 'camping trips'. They were surprised when they told us that they were vampires that we remained calm. I stayed at the door. I was more light footed than vampires, so they couldn't hear me.

"Oh Edward! I love you! Oh,Edward!" That made me throw the door open, to find a very startled Edward and Amber, under the sheets. I wasn't embareassed. I was in pain. I shook my head and shut the door,hard.

Today was September 13, 2008. My 10th birthday. I was still scarred from yesterday's walk in. So was Edward it seemed. It was also Alli's birthday. But not in her human life. We just made it up. Today, was also the third anniversary of my death. I ripped open the package, in it was a macbook air. Alli got one too. Alice got us logged on, soon we were all on iChat, at least it solved our night bordom problems. I found a perfect name.

**_(Bella-Clutzyangel1987_**

**_Alli- Angel-of-the-night_**

**_Alice-Physcicshopper_**

**_Jasper- EmoSoilder1800_**

**_Emmett- Mr.Grizzly bear_**

**_Rosalie- Beauty.is.a.myth_**

**_Edward- A-sick-Romeo_**

**_Amber -Edward-is-Mine_**

**_Esme- Luving.Mom_**

**_Carlisle- Dr.Fang)_**

**Clutzyangel1987 has signed on**

**Angel-of-the-night has signed on**

**Mr.Grizzly bear has signed on.**

**Bella: Hey Alli, Emmett.**

**Emmet: Hi Alii! Hi Bella!**

**Allison: Hey guys!**

**Asickromeo has signed on.**

**Bella: Save me. some pervert logged on.**

**Edward: ah. A stalker logged on.**

**Bella:Ur not very nice.**

**Emmett: Yeah dude, you changed. It's been 3 years. Get over her.**

**Allison: Yeah Edward.**

**Bella: I am right here**. OH SHIT. Did I Just type that?

**Edward: ?**

**Allison: YOU IDIOT!**

**Emmett: ish confused.**

**Bella: Your having your own personal convo, without me. I am NOT an idiot.**

**Allison: Sorry.**

**Edward: Brace yourself. O.0**

**Bella: Why?**

**Edward: Her.**

**EdwardIsMine has signed on**

**Bella: HOLY SHIT!**

**Allison: With ya sister.**

**Emmett: Demon lady!**

**Edward: Hello,love.**

**Bella: o.0**

**Amber: Enjoy our show Bella?**

**Bella: I am 10 years old, I do not like to watch Edward ( The one who USED to have manners) F you up.**

**Luving.Mom has signed on.**

**Esme: Bella! Where did you hear such words?**

**Bella: Emmett.**

**Esme: EMMETT CULLEN, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR SISTER! SAY YOUR SORRY!**

**Emmett: Sorry,Bells.**

**Bella:It's cool.**

**Esme: Emmett,come. Now.**

**Emmett. Yes mom.**

**Luving.mom has signed off**

**Mr.Grizzly bear has signed off.**

**Amber: I enjoy it very much.**

**Bella: Amber, I am part angel, I can contact spirits.**

**Amber: I don't care what you can do,Bitch!**

**Bella: I can get Bella Swan to put you in your place again.**

**Amber: I'd like to see you try.**

**Bella: Your on.**

**Physcicshopper has logged on**

**Emosoilder1800 has logged on.**

**Alice: I just had a vision!**

**Bella: Lemme guess? Amber gets spooked.**

**Alice: how'd you?**

**Allison: Long story.**

**Jasper:I fell nervousness. Who's nervous.**

**Bella: me.**

**Jasper: Pain?**

**Edward: Me…**

**Jasper: Love?**

**Amber: Me!**

**Jasper: Jealousy?**

**Bella: ALICE!**

**Alice: No….**

**Bella: Not me.**

**Jasper: okay…**

**Amber: Probably Bella, of my having Edward.**

**Bella: Once again, I am a 10 year old.**

**Edward: It's me….?**

**Bella: gasp**

**Allison: gasp**

**Jasper:gasp.**

**Amber: ARE you Fuking jealous of Bella?**

**Edward: Yes.**

**Amber: How could you?!**

**Edwardismine has logged off.**

**Edward: Oh thank god!**

**Bella: Why did you stick up for me?**

**Edward: We are family. That's what family does.**

**Allison: Ummmm…..**

**Alice: Allison, your shopping with me and Jasper!**

**Allison: Okay!**

**Jasper:wha-?**

**PhyscicShopper logged off.**

**Angel-of-the-night has logged off**

**Jasper: Save Me!**

**EmoSoilder1800 has logged off.**

**Edward: Come to my room, I wanna talk.**

**Bella: Is Amber there?**

**Edward: No.**

**Bella: Be right there.**

**A-Sick-Romeo has logged off.**

I shut down my computer and pinched the bridge of my nose. I took a deep breathe and exhaled as I got up and walked down the hall to Edwards room.

"Come in." He said as I was outside the door. He was listening this time.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi," He replied. " Listen, I know you are gonna make Bella Swan haunt Amber, but can you ask her to talk to me?" I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He pulled me into a hug. " You know," He said once he pulled back, you look a lot like my mom.

"I've heard." I got up to leave.

"Can you do it here?" Dammit.

"Sure. I need to relax." I leaned against his cold shoulder and closed my eyes.

Have fun. Elizebeths words sounded in my head. I saw myself sleeping. In fact, I was my sleeping self. I sat up. My body still asleep.

"Edward." I said. His eyes snapped to mine.

"Bella?"

"Yeah." I put a hand in my pocket.

"Bella was right!"

"Yeah….hey! Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Stand still."

"What?" Then, Amber came bursting in the room, and I ran into Edward. **( This is fun!)**

"Snuckums!" Amber yelled. I winced. "Why the Hell is she sleeping on your shoulder? That should be me!"

"You can't sleep."

"You get my point!" I set myself down and went face to face with Amber.

"You know what,bitch?!" I yelled. "You are completely ruining my life! So, Go the Hell away!"

"But,Eddie poo…"

"Don't call me that!" I growled. "Stop mistreating Bella."

"Fine Honeycakes! But you owe me."

"Okay, amber, I have to get changed. Please leave." Her eyes lit up.

"Now….." I growled, as Amber turned and ran out of the room. I looked out my window, and she was still running. I sat back down and Pulled myself into my arms, then switched bodys. Edward was unconscious, I was asleep. But, it felt so right to be in his arms, even acting as is little sister. I slipped into a deep,black abyss.

**I like making up Amber's nicknames for Edward. Check Out my profile! Also, anyone that reviews shall either recieve a Cookie or a piece of cake. You may specify or they will be given randomly. You can also send characters messages. If you want...**

**_Love,_**

**_Alice Cullen_**

**_(I can see the future!)_**


	5. In my Place, followed by pain

**Hello. I talked to a friend who read the story, but doesn't have a fanfic account, nor wants one. But, she is a Jacob fan. She wanted Jacob to find out. So, since she is my BFF. I obeyed. So, these are in two POV's. Bella and Jacobs. Enjoy.**

**_Previously:_**

**_Edward was unconscious, I was asleep. But, it felt so right to be in his arms, even acting as is little sister. I slipped into a deep,black abyss._**

**In my place-Coldplay**

* * *

**BPOV**

Right now,Edwards arms are where I wanted to be, until Ms.Bitch came along A.K.A Amber.

"Edward,what are you doing sleeping with her?!"She screamed. Edward groaned, and opened his eyes. He looked down at me with a confused expression, I shrugged around him.

"Answer me!"

"What?"

"What are you doing Sleeping with her?!"

"Technically,I can't sleep."

"Shut up! What are you doing with her?"

"Keeping her safe, she is my cousin after all."

"That only makes it worse!" She screamed and stomped out of the room.

"What the-" Edward started to say.

"He thinks your cheating on her with me." I explained. He leaned down to my ear.

"Two things," He whispered so low, only I can hear. " One, your 10 years old, why would I have it with you?" I shrugged. "Second, I never liked her, it was just a way to keep my mind off of..Bella."

"So, you don't mind if I ruin her life?"

"Actually,I do." He said.

"Why?"

"I proposed to her Last week." He said. That's when I ran out of the house. So fast, no one could catch me. I ran to the cemetery.I stopped for almost 30 seconds to write in my diary, then I ran into the cemetary. There was a rather tall, tan, black cropped hair boy standing there. I tried to stop, but I rammed into him. He yelped.

"Oh my god!" I said,helping him up. "I am so sorry!" He looked a little familiar.

"That's allright." He looked at me, very strangely. " Are you that girl that lives with those blood- Cullens?"

"That's me. Call me Bella." He winced.

"Hi Bella, I am Jacob Black."

"Billy's son?"

"Yeah. How'd you-?"

"I am an angel, I know everyting?"

"I doubt that."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "What do I smell like?"

"A little bloodsucker, and a vanilla'y scent."

"Does it smell human?"

"No."

"Do I look like a vampire?"

"No."

"Point proven." I wrinkled my nose. " You smell like wet dog."

"I am one." I realized it was raining.

"You're a-" I stopped short. Werewolf. The stories! Him referring himself as a dog. "werewolf." I finished.

"Yup." He popped the P. I smiled.

"Can I get your number?"

"Why?"

"Just give it to me!"

"Okay! God!" He grabbed my phone and I grabbed his. He had an Sony ericsson. It was hard to tell what to do. I typed my contact info.

**Bella Cullen**

**1-206-581-9843**

He handed me my phone back, I looked at it, and was surronded by black.

**JPOV:Pain-Jimmy eat world**

I ran to Forks Cemetary. I don't know why. Something was pulling me there, before I even realized where I was I was at Bella's grave. I heard footsteps running towards me. The, something hit me like a ton of bricks. The girl, had beautiful hazel eyes and brownish bronze hair. It felt like I was flying. Nothing could hold me town, to metal, not,family, nothing.

"Oh my god!" Her bell like voice broke me from my thoughts. " I am so sorry!"

"That's allright." I looked at her. " Are you that girl that lives with those blood- Cullens?" Oh my god, please say no.

"That's me. Call me Bella." I winced. Living with the cullens was pain enough, but having her name was torture.

"Hi Bella, I am Jacob Black."

"Billy's son?" That got me confused, how'd she know?

"Yeah. How'd you-?"

"I am an angel, I know everyting?" Someone's self obsessed.

"I doubt that." I snorted.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "What do I smell like?" I took a whiff.

"A little bloodsucker, and a vanilla'y scent." She smelled really good.

"Does it smell human?"

"No."

"Do I look like a vampire?"

"No."

"Point proven." she wrinkled her nose. " You smell like wet dog."

"I am one." It was raining, so I was wet, and I am a werewolf,now.

"You're a-" she stopped short. Werewolf. I thought, she wouldn't know though."werewolf." She finished. I widened my eyes.

"Yup." I popped the P. She smiled. I smiled back.

"Can I get your number?" She asked, that caught me off guard.

"Why?"

"Just give it to me!"

"Okay! God!"I grabbed her phone and she grabbed mine. She had, an, I don't know what, I looked at the writing. aPhone. Intresting. It was hard to tell what to do. I typed my contact info.

**Jacob Black**

**1-206-522-6210**

I handed her back her aPhone. She stared at it. At my name. Then, she fell limp. I picked her off of the ground, and held her in my arms. I ran to La Push. Who cared about her bloodsucker family. I set her down on the couch. I slowly rubbed her back. Her sweater moved with my motions. Suddenly, I saw something white on her skin. I pulled her sweater down, there on her shoulder was a cresent mark. Pale, and cold. A vampire bit her there, but she wasn't a vampire. I bit my lip and looked up.I was not going to rest, till I found out her secret. Her phone buzzed. That's it. Her phone. I grabbed it.

**_To:Bella_**

**_From:Alli_**

**_Where the hell are you?_**

**** I ignored it. There was a widget. Diary, it said. I touched it. Enter 4 letter password it said. Dammit. I tried everything, Bell , vamp,even wolf, nothing. Then, something came to my mind. Swan. I typed it in, her diary came up. Starting with three days after Bella died. I realized that, _Bella Cullen is Bella Swan._

I went to last weeks entries. I felt bad for reading her diary, I found todays

_Dear Diary,_

_Edward, Amber, they are together now. He proposed to her. My mission is officially over. There is no way, I can get bitten by my 18th birthday, let alone have him fall in love with me. I am giving hints everywhere telling them who I am, Today I drew a swan in class, and I showed the picture to Carlisle. He didn't realize what I was implying. Not even Alice knows. I made a deal, I was going to tell them on my 16th birthday. Only 4 more years to go. I keep fainting a lot. I don't know why. I am an angel, I can't get diseases,right? I woke up, in Edwards arms today, he still thinks I am his cousin. Amber has gone absolutely crazy. She scares me. o.0 I am sitting by a tree outside the cemetery to write this. Something is luring me to my grave, I don't know what. Till next time._

_--_

_Love,_

_Isabella Swan (Masen) Cullen._

I literraly dropped her phone. Bella jolted awake.

"What the hell?" She said looking around. I grabbed her pone and got to the menu as quickly as Possible.

"You dropped your phone." I said, as I handed it to her. She looked at it then me. She hit a few buttons then said.

"You read my diary." It was not a question. I sighed.

"Yes."

"So you know?"

"Yes." She looked down, at least she was remaining calm, suddenly I got pushed into the wall both hands on my shoulders, her eyes filled with fury. Blood fell from my shoulder, She grabbed my neck. Then, all I saw was black dots as my air sorce was being cut off, I was trembling all over. I phased into a wolf. Throwing her back. She growled and ran at me.I fell back.

"Why?!" She growled. "That's my privacy." I barked. She rolled her eyes. Then she sighed. Her legs stradled my stomach. Her arms folded on my chest. She lay her head between her arms.

"I am sorry." She said. " I am actually glad someone knows." We stayed like that for a long time, until my dad came home.

"Jacob Black! Who's is this?" Billy asked. To make matters worse. Charlie pulled into the driveway.

* * *

**Cliffie! All who reviews shall recieve a sneak peek! :) Yeah! The whole story will be in Bella and Jake's ( maybe Ambers or Edwards) POV. I take POV requests. So, Please review! Please! :) I want 45 (or more) reviews! I have 38 now. :) Keep it up! :)**

**_Love,_**

**_Alice Cullen_**

**_Ish can sees future._**


	6. Sorry

**Sorry, it took so long to update. I forgot to update. :)**

**_Previously:_**

**_"I am sorry." She said. " I am actually glad someone knows." We stayed like that for a long time, until my dad came home._**

**_"Jacob Black! Who's is this?" Billy asked. To make matters worse. Charlie pulled into the driveway._**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer! Duh! **

**OINK! I am a cow.**

**Sorry-Buckcherry**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Jacob Black! Who is this?" Billy said. I opened my mouth to speak, before a certain cruiser came into his driveway.

"I will tell you later." I rushed as my dad,Charlie,came into view.

"Wolf!" He screamed. He cocked his gun.

"Wait!" I screamed. Jumping in front of Jacob. I had a plan. "You can't kill Rusty! He's a stray. His life's a mess. Don't hurt him." I started to cry, not for Jake's sake. I was thinking what Charlie must have felt when I died. If Charlie killed him, Billy would never be the same. They would have to make up a story, like they did for me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Isabella Marie Cullen, at your Service."

"You're a Cullen?" Billy screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Charlie said.

"One second," I said. As I pushed Jake towards the woods. He came back as a human five seconds later. Charlie looked confused."I ran into him, at m-Bella's grave."

"Why were you there?" Charlie asked.

"Something was pulling my there." I answered.

"Come on, let's go to the house." Billy said. I nodded as we walked into the door.

Billy pulled Jake into the other room, I started to pace. I was stuck in a room with Charlie. Back and forth, back forth.

"So…" Charlie said, breaking the silence. I froze. "What's it like living with the Cullen's?"

"It's fun. Carlisle is the best and the Camping trips are fun, it took me awhile to get used to them though."

"Yeah." He then asked another question, " Why were you at my daughters grave?" How should I answer, I have to think of a believable story,or tell him the truth. _Suure, Hey dad! I am your long lost daughter Bella Swan! Yeah right._

" I wasn't. I was going to my parents, Bella's was one the way, I kinda crashed into Jake, on the way." He nodded. I hate lying to him.

"How old are you?"_ I am an 18 year old stuck in a 12 year olds body._

"Twelve." Charlie opened his mouth to speak but Jacob came in.

"Bella," Charlie winced. " Came you come here for a sec."

"Sure," I turned towards Charlie, " See you later,Chief Swan." I said and turned to follow Jake. We went into a darkish room. Jacob locked the door behind him.

"Hello,Bella." Billy wheeled into view. "Take a seat." I nodded and sat down."As you know, my son, Jacob, is a werewolf. He told me it's your story to tell, when I asked him about yourself." I tensed. "Do you know the Cullen's secret?"

"Of Course."

"Then, why are you living with them?"

"I am not Human, Billy.They know that, fortunately for me, I have no blood. It disinigrated." With my rotting corpse. I added silently to myself.

"What are you,if you are not human?"

"I am an angel."

"What makes you say that?"

"I died, then came back to earth for a second chance."

"Who were you before you died?"

"I Cannot say."

"You can, and you will."

"No."

"Now."

"Never."

"Jacob! Who is she?"

"I can't tell you."

"I know you know! Tell me!"

"I am not allowed to, it's Bella's life."

"Helping a Cullen." He hissed my name through his teeth. " Instead of your own family."

"I can't help it!"

"Why not?" He was angry.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because,I imprinted on her!" **(**** I know in BD he imprints on Nessy, but I didn't like BD, so in my story, it's like BD never exsisted.)**

"What?" He voice was in shock.

"I imprinted on her. I imprinted on Bella Cullen." **( In this story Bella knows what imprinting is.)** I looked away.

"Bella? What's wrong?" You ruined my mission, I have to break your heart, I have to become a vampire, or I will be sent back to Heaven forever.

"Nothing." I said.

"Tell me."

"Later." Billy then spoke.

"Bella, you need to leave now." I nodded, then walked out the door.

"See you later,Chief." I said.

"Charlie." He corrected.

"Bye,Charlie." I said, as I ran out of the door. I stepped out, a rumble of thunder sounded over head, I looked up, a stick lightning spread across the sky, thunder rumbled overhead, surronding me. Suddenly, it started to downpour, I looked up, then I stepped foreward. Not even bothering to put a hood up, I stepped on to the road. I stumbled foreward, walking the long path towards home. I could have run, but I was thinking. I walked into the forest, Shielding me from the rain, I just walked, stumbling over many things,I tripped over a log. I stayed down for awhile, till I heard a twig snap. I jumped up. A black giant wolf was in front of me. I knew, it was a werewolf. I backed away slowly. It growled. I stepped back, it walked foreward, growling. I started to run, it gave chase, when I run, I don't trip. The wolf was fast. I felt him leap on me. His weight pulled me down, this claws scratched my back. I fealt pain. I screamed. He rolled off. I ran away, I saw the familiar white house. I leapt on the porch, the wolf grabbed my ankle. I scrambled for something to grab something. The door opened. Edward and Emmett came out, and attack the wolf. Alice, lifted me into her arms and lead me to the kitchen, and set me on the table. Why was I here? The wolf couldn't have hurt me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Alice.

"Outside."

"Why?"

"We are vampires, we don't like the sight or smell of blood, it enchances us."

"And…?"

"You have a giant gash on your back, your shirt is red with your blood."

"But, I am an angel, I can't bleed."

"Well, you are." Alice said, and walked away. How was I bleeding? This can not be happening. I then was surrounded by darkness.

**I hope you liked it! Review and you will get a Sneak peek! Woot! Also, I need a beta. So, I am taking applications, I don't care if yopu don't have any experiance, just sign up, please!**

**Please review!**

**_Love,_**

**_Rain_**


	7. Don't you forget to remember me

**This is a shorter chapter, only 800, but I made it 1,000 with all my authors notes. .Only two people signed up to be my beta.**

**Thank you very much: Aden101 and Angelicsweety0808. I am giving it one more day for more people to sign up, if not then I will pick me beta out of these two fabulous people.**

**_Previously:_**

**_"But, I am an angel, I can't bleed."_**

**_"Well, you are." Alice said, and walked away. How was I bleeding? This can not be happening. I then was surrounded by darkness._**

**Don 't you forget about me- New found Glory (I got it stuck in my head from a commercial)**

**Dislaimer: I own Edward Cullen.**

**Edward: No, you don't. Steph-**

**Amber: I own him, you bitch!**

**Stephenie: Actually, I own him.**

**Amber: Who the hell are you to say that?**

**Stephenie: I am Stephenie Meyer. I created Twilight and Edward Cullen.**

**Amber: So, your Edwards Mom.**

**Stephenie: No. Edward is a character in my book.**

**Edward: I am fictionus, Amberly.**

**Amber: So what does that make me?**

**Disclaimer: cough cough a bitch cough cough.**

**Amber: Aww...are you sick?**

**Disclaimer: -laughs-**

_To be continued._

I felt like I was floating. Flying. I saw Elisabeth. That's when I realized I was in Heaven.

"Am I?"

"No. Your going through a healing process."

"Why?"

"The longer you spend away from heaven, the more human you become."

"Oh."

"Any normal human would not have survived, your apperance will be changed, and you may forget some things….."

"Like what?"

"Your name, who you were, what you are, peoples names. Stuff like that."

"Damnit."

"Good Luck,Bella. Don't get yourself killed, it takes a lot of energy." I rolled my eyes. Elizebeth touched my shoulder and pushed me back. I was falling, down, down, down. I fell through clouds, through the trees, I landed in body. I gasped for air. I then, slowly,opened my eyes. Where was I? Who are these people? What was my name?

"Who are you?" The blonde male looked at a bronze haired male.

"Bella we are the Cullens, your family. Remember?"

"No…"

"This might take awhile."

**Alice POV**

"This might take awhile." Carlisle said.

"What will?" I skipped into the room, the scent of blood had mysteriously disapperead. Weird.

"Bella. She lost her memory." I looked at Bella then Back at Carlisle, Suddenly, I whipped my head back at Bella she was way different.

"Bella?"I said to the girl, that looked much like Bella swan, except her eyes. Her eyes were a greenish grey. Her hair lost the bronze tint in it and she was a little paler. Her face was heart shaped and her hair hung lumply a little past her shoulders.

"Is that my name?"

"Yes. You look really different."

" I do?"

"Yes." Edwards voice said, behind me. Suddenly, I was in a hallway.

_'Bella.' A boy said, on the side of a brown haired girl._

_'Get lost, Mitch.' Bella's voice rang out like Bells._

_'Will you go on a date with me?" He rang his hand through his blonde hair._

_'Ew,no.' She said and turned to face me. She bit her lip, but the thing I realized most was, her eyes were a chocolate brown, the girl was Bella Swan._

I was back in the kitchen. I gasped, Edward growled, so loudly, then he was gone.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella Swan." Weird. I shook my head and picked Bella up. I lead her to her room.

"First off. We are all vampires." Her eyes widened. " Moving on….." I taught her everything I know. I even taught her how to play the guitar. She was really good. Very good. Her voice was like Bells. I learned she didn't need to sleep so, why worked on her homework together ten we moved onto the fun stuff. Bella doesn't need to eat either. Bu, sometimes we play truth or dare. That's fun. Everything, was perfection. But I still wondered, was Bella, Bella Swan?

* * *

**.'.'** **One Year Later.'.'**

* * *

**BPOV**

I jutted my hip out. My thin figure was perfect. I took a deep breath. I turned around and lifted my shirt, 3 longs white scars cut across my back. I wish I knew the owner. The Cullens weren't able to catch him, he was faster than a vampire. That scared me.

"Knock,Knock." Alice.

"Come in." Alice is helping me regain my memory. She even taught me how to play guitar.

"Okay,Bella." Alice started." Name all the Cullens and their powers." Alice was like my personal tutor, or the only one that wanted to help me.

"Alice can see the future. Jasper can manipulate emotions.Um… Rosalie has the power of Beauty, Emmett strength. Umm… Carlisle, Brains?" She nodded. " Esme,love. Edward, mind reader. Amber, she can control people."

"Good Job." She nodded and smiled. "Come on, lets go on a field trip." I smiled. I don't really have to sleep. I am never tired. So, right now at 1 am, I was going on a field trip. But instead of going out of the house…. We went to Edwards room.

"Come on in." Amber said in one of Edwards button up shirt and short shorts. She had a fake smile and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Alice dragged me in. I looked around. The Cds, have changed. The walls were beige. The floor was a white carpet. The Cds, were on the small side of the wall. There was a bed pushed up against the wall, used for, who knows what. I shuddered. In front of the bed was a flat screen TV.

"And we are here,why?"

"Correction." Alice said. " You are here, Amber decided she wanted to give you a makeover for the wedding tommorow."

_Oh shit._

* * *

**Can you guess what Amber is going to do to her? Can you? Are there any more people who want to be my beta?**

**Anyone who reviews will recieve a lamb plushie!**

**_Love,_**

**_Rain. ( It's raining outside, too. But,my dad doesn't want me to get wet... :p )_**

**_P.S. Oink! I am a cow!_**


	8. My heart will not go on

This is Edwards and Ambers wedding! ( About to get crashed!) Oh, and an abuse scene.

**_Previously:_**

**_"And we are here,why?"_**

**_"Correction." Alice said. " You are here, Amber decided she wanted to give you a makeover for your first day of Highschool."_**

**_Oh shit._**

**Warning: May have graphic content to make Amber even more hatable.**

**My heart will go on-Celine Dion**

* * *

Once, Alice left the room, the torture began. She set me down and started to straiten my hair, normal. Until, She stabbed the heat stick onto my exposed back, I was wearing a camisole. The searing pain was on my neck. Then it pinched my arms with its heat, She held it hard till the smell of burning Flesh hit my nose. I screamed only to feel her hand cut me off.

"You will not ruin this for me, bitch. I will cause you pain." She startedto brush my hair, brushing on it hard yanking my hair and brushing against my burns. I screamed but she hit me on the head with the brush,hard. So, hard, the wooden brush stattered.

"Damnit," She muttered as she got up to get another one, I ran to the door, but she was in front of me, she grabbed me by my neck and hit me against the wall, my feet 3 feet from the ground."You aren't going anywhere." She hissed. I struggled for breath. My throat burned from lack of air and moisture. I took one last ragged breath, then everything became black.

**Amber POV**

Bella, like, is ruining my life. So what better way to make sure to make sure she gets hurt bad, as she watches my Edward and I walk down the aisle. And who better to hand her to me then Alice. I started burning. I made sure she didn't scream. I accidently broke the brush, she tried to escape.Oh, no she doesn't. I started to strangle her. She went from Red, to purple, to blue as she struggled for breath. She took one last staggered breath, before falling limp in my arms, I kicked her in the side. Again, and again, I stepped on her arm, accidently of course, there was a sickening crunch. That made me smile. I grabbed the scissors and cut her precious locks.Into a ragged mess that went just pass her shoulders. I then, stabbed her shoulder, she woke up then and screamed in pain. I shoved a pillow in her face.I dragged her, by her broken wrist to te bed. The pillow still in her face. I pulled her by the hair to the bed. I stabbed her again, theblood welled out, taking over my senses I licked at it. Making the cut larger with my venom, I had to be cautious to make sure no venom enters her. Her blood was so sweet. Almost freesia like. I stopped my self. Then, to get rid of her, so she wouldn't disturb the now greatest day of my life, I threw her out the window. It shattered upon impact. Of course, with my power, I can just make them think bella ran away. I just have to make sure they wont find her.

**Bpov**

My arm had a burning pain in it. I couldn't move it at all. I felt broken. I slowly got up, my side was killing me. I clutched to my side as I limped away. I staggered to the forest. I suddenly,collapsed. I looked back, I left a trail of blood. Oh well. I couldn't go back, or Amber would only hurt me more, I just laid there. Suddenly, I was jolted by a flash back.

_"…And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

_"What a stupid lamb." My former self said._

_"What a sick masochistic lion." I felt myself scream._

_"Bella, I will always love you." _'liar!' I screamed. The scene changed to the Cullens living room.

_I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape._

_"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to inspect the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut._

_"No!" Edward roared and threw himself at me. But, Jasper was faster.His hands pushed me back my head hit a wall. Edward flew at Jasper. I stared at them as blood poured from my head. Jasper leaped at me, and bit my neck. Sucking the blood from me._

_"Get away from her!" Edward screamed and leapt at him. Jasper flew back down the stairs. He stopped fighting, Edward pulled me into his arms._

_"It's okay,Bella. You are going to be okay."_

_"Edward." I whispered. " Don't kill yourself,for a weak human like me."_

_"But…"_

_"Promise me."_

_"I promise." I smiled._

_"Good bye, Edward. We will meet again, I promise." Then everything went black._ I screamed. I was Isabella Swan. I died. Amber was there to make sure, I don't get Edward. I had to stop the wedding. I don't care what Amber did to me. They had to know the truth. I limped back to the house. I heard the wedding march. I made it to the house, I hid till the part, where they ask when they object. I looked in the mirror. My now brown eyes stood out, my hair was sticking out in all directions, I knew ad to make it better, but I knew no one would reconise me. Then I heard it, Carlisle's voice.

"Does anyone object for Amberly and Edward to be bonded in Holy Matrimony." I stepped out.

"I do." The crowd gasped. Amber narrowed her eyes.

"Who the hell are you to say that?"

"I am Isabella Swan, in the body of a 13 year old girl, Bella Cullen. I got attacked by…Amber." I looked at Edward. He looked shocked. "I wanted you know the truth." I whispered. **( The line you all wanted!)**

"Why you little bitch!" Amber yelled and leapt at me, but my legs buckled underneath me and I collapsed into nothingness.

* * *

**Tiny Cliffhanger! How did you like it? I have two runner ups to be my beta. i am debating between, Lillian Masen and Angelicsweety0808. I am not afraid of Evil monkeys! They will never find me!**

**Please Review!**

**_Love,_**

**_Rain_**


	9. Empty Room

**Yeah! I hate Amber buttons for everyone! Introducing my new, totally Awesome Beta: Angelicsweety0808! Yeah! **

**-round of applause!-**

**_Previously:_**

**_"I am Isabella Swan, in the body of a 13 year old girl, Bella Cullen. I got attacked by…Amber." I looked at Edward. He looked shocked. "I wanted you know the truth." I whispered._**

**_"Why you little bitch!" Amber yelled and leapt at me, but my legs buckled underneath me and I collapsed into nothingness._**

**Empty Room-Majorie Fair**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even have to right this?**

* * *

** EPOV**

I was at the aisle, with Amber. I would have preferred it to be Bella, but she is in heaven, or so I thought.

"Does anyone object with Amberly and Edward to be bonded in holy matrimony?" Carlisle asked.

"I do." I hoarse voice said. I turned my voice to the sound. Her shirt was cut in half. Her shorts were crooked. It looked like she just rolled out of Bed.

"Who the hell are you to say that?" The unexpected happened.

"I am Isabella Swan, in the body of a 13 year old girl, Bella Cullen. I got attacked by…Amber." She looked at Me.I probably looked shocked. "I wanted you know the truth." I whispered. My fiancé attacked the love of my life. Did my fiancé already know this? And she didn't want Bella to ruin it for her.

"Why you little bitch!" Amber, my ex fiancé yelled and she lunged at Bella. Bella Collapsed to the floor. My instincts took over I jumped at Amber. Causes a cloud of dust. People gasped.

_Forget about Bella. Kiss me._ A voice said in my head. I tried to ignore it. I grabbed amber by the shirt collar.

"Your power won't affect me anymore, you lying little bitch." I said. Her eyes widened.I threw her aside and Held the limp Bella in my arms. Carlisle started to examine her.

"She was a third degree burn on her left arm. A shattered right wrist." I was starting to get really mad. " An infected cut on right shoulder. Internal bleeding on her left side, and she fainted from a concussion." Amber really abused this girl. I was damn pissed. I grabbed ambers arm and dragged her, her feet caught the ground and she stood up.She ran behind Jasper.

"I never loved you Edward, I always love Jazzy." That's when alice punched her in the face. That pixie has power. Jasper wound his hands around her behind his back, he bent foreward and she flipped over him.

" I want to play!" Emmett said soon we were tossing her around. I passed her to Alice, who bit her shoulder, Then to Jasper who whispered in her ear to low for us to hear. He twisted her body and kicked her to Emmett.

"Don't….you….dare….hurt my little sister!" Amber was now missing an arm.

"Now leave!" All of us yelled at the same time.

"I will be back, Eddiepoo. And you will be sorry."

"Bye bye." She turned around and left. Bella was being transported to the hospital. I ran to it, I was in the room before anyone else.

"Bella." I whispered. "My bella." Thunder rolled overhead, so loud it shook the room. Her heart monitor raced.

**Beep..beep..beep..beep.beep.beep.bee.beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!**

"Carlisle!" I yelled. He came rushing in the room his cloak sweeping behind him. He rushed to her side.

"My goodness."He said.

"What?" What's wrong?" My whole family was in the room now.

"Her wounds, they are healing." Carlisle said.

"That's absurd." As soon as I said that, her breathing stopped.

**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**

"Bella?" No answer. "Bella! Answer me! Don't leave me!"I screamed.

"Bella!" Emmett dragged my out of the room.

"I am sorry,son." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Amber killed her. No…!"I hate the world! I leaned into Esme. We were all in grief, more grief than when she first died. We all exited the room while they put my precious Bella in a bag. I could have bitten, her but she was too young, now I am filled with the sorrow of living without her forever.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, everything was dark. It seemed as if I was in a wooden chest. I pulled my cell phone out. It was 1 am. I bit my lip as I shifted, splinters stabbing my skin. That last healing process, I stayed in earth. I didn't see Elisebeth. Probably because these wounds were worse and I took her energy away. I sighed. And pushed onto the drawer.At least the area was empty. Okay, I kick the door and pushed. There was a slow creak but it fell off. I solely slid out. I landed lightly on the ground. Now, how to get out. Where am I? I looked around. There were corpses everywhere.i was in a motrimetry. Weird. I am not dead. I broke a window and jumped out. I looked around. I saw yellow arches in the distance. I was in Port Angeles. I had to steal a car. I walked to a Lexus.

"I can't believe I am doing this!" I said, as I pulled out my swiss army knife. It slid into the hole smoothly. I twisted it, it turned with a click. I opened the door. And sat in it. Oh, please don't pull me over. I would get in so much trouble. At least I remember how to drive. I bent down and cut the two wires. I then put the red and blue wires together. The engine vroomed to life. I slowly put it in gear and pushed my foot on the gas. It smoothly moved foreward.I pushed harder as I drove down the road, praying no one would pull me over. I slowly realized what I was wearing. I hate to steal. But I had too. I sped into the window shattering it and setting off the alarm, I ran around I grabbed a pair of Jeans, I shirt and converse then I ran out, jumped in the car and drove like hell, but still under the speed limit. I pulled over 20miles away, I pulled the clothes on. I leaned over the dashboard, hoping the owner had a brush.viola! I found one. I brushed slowly through my hair, and pulled it in a pony tail. Some of my hair was too short to fit. They framed my face nicely. I looked in the mirror. My brown eyes deeper and at the bottom, a spark of green. I continued to drive then, I saw the Welcome to forks sign, and I turned into the path I knew so well. I drove up to the drive way. Unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car. It was eerie silent. I walked into the house, the door was open. No body came to greet me, nothing.I wasn't sure if anyone was here.

"Hello?"I asked. Suddenly, I hand clasped over my mouth.

* * *

**Please Review! You can also PM my beta. Angelic Sweety 0808. Thank youz!**

**_Love,_**

**_Rain_**

**_Oink! I am a cow._**


	10. Why does it always rain on me?

**Okay! We are at 110 reviews! OMDE! My 100th reviewer is/was DeAd BeCaUsE I kIlLeD iT ! Yeah! -Round of Applause- Allright! DeAd BeCaUsE I kIlLeD iT will revieve a cookie -hands cookie, a lion plushy -hands lion plushy- and she gets to pick out, another Evans family member. Please recieve your prize.**

**_Previously:_**

**_I drove up to the drive way. Unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car. It was eerie silent. I walked into the house, the door was open. No body came to greet me, nothing.I wasn't sure if anyone was here."Hello?"I asked. Suddenly, I hand clasped over my mouth._**

**Note to my Beta: Sorry, I didn't have time to send this to you.The power is to go out any second I I really wanted to post this today! Sorry!**

**Why does it always rain on me- Travis**

* * *

It was a vampire clamping my mouth shut, I could smell it. After 5 years you can tell. Memories rushed through my head as I remember Alice taught me how to fight a vampire. Its hard, but I almost mastered it. I reached my right hand over my left side and I grabbed their hand. I pulled out and did a 380 flip. There was a ripping sound and I turned to face my captor. It was Alice. Her face full of shock and fury.

"Uuumm…" I hadn't spoken with my body. It sounded like Bells.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Whats today?"

"June 27." Damnit! It took me a week to heal. I was officially dead.

"Answer my question." Lie, his voice sounded through my head.

" Rain."

"Rain what?"  
"Rain……" One of their last names, hale?haha no. Masen, already done. McCarty. What the hell? " C-culver. Rain Culver."

"How'd you learn those moves?"

"My best friend?"

"Who was your best friend?"You. I took a deep breath.

"You." She nodded and slowly walked away.

"Can I come with you?"

"We are going to a funeral."

"I'll come." She nodded. Her phone rang.

"Hello…no, I didn't have a vision about her…….what?...That's not funny….Her body's gone?!...Oh shit….I will try…..bye."

"Funerals off."

"Why?"

"Her body's gone."

"What if I told you I knew where it was?"She turned towards me, fury in her eyes.

"You stole her!"

"No, I didn't steal Bella."

"You fucking stole Bella!"

"I swear, I didn't!"

"Then where the hell is she?"

"Right in front of you." I felt her jump on my, she looked like she was about to rip my throat out. I would not under estimate her."

"Liar." She hissed. What the hell was wrong with Alice?

"Alice! What the hell!" Her teeth were at my neck.

"Oops." She said, and stood back. Then, Alice's hair turned longer and lighter to a dark blonde, her topaz eyes, red. She got taller,thicker. Her tiny hands turned to fists.

"Who the hell are you?" She had me back against the wall.

"Sabrina. Sabrina Evans." The girl said, cornering me.

"And you're here why?"

"To Kidnap Bella. We already got your Alice friend. We, figured out that Bella survived, since she is physcic. Amber made her tell us everything." That name made my heart stop. " I am a good actress aren't I?" Sabrina sneered. Then she grabbed me in a choke hold. " Your not fucking ripping my arm off, this time ." She hissed in my ear. Then she dragged me to a car, and threw me in, I tried to open the door, when I realized the danger I was.

"Tsk, tsk,tsk." Sabrina hissed. " Child locks. Great, aren't they?"

"No."

"Well they are for me."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Cachalot,Canada."

"Why there?"

"It's pratically abandoned."

"Ah."

"We are vegetarians."

"Then why-?"

"I cheated." I sunk down in my seat as Lighting lite the sky. Rain started to beat rythyms on the car.

"So, Ms. Rain." She snickered. " Your Bella?" I looked at the rearview mirror. I stared at her.

"Duh."

"Well, Bella. Alice, taught you some good moves for a human."

"Vampire safety 101."

"Ah. How old are you?"

"14."

"Okay… Amber seemed pretty pissed when she met us."

"I crashed her wedding."

"Is that why the Cullen's left?"

"I really don't know, why."

"They thought you died."

"That's probably it."

"Okay. Where do you think they are now?"

"I pray not Italy." She laughed. But, when she say my face she stopped.

"Wait, you were serious?" I nodded, " You actually think they would kill themselves for a weak human like you? That's hysterical! I can't believe they adopted you. You are a big bitch."

"Did Amber tell you that?"

"Yes. Hey, wanna know how we got your pixie?"

"Whatever."

"We found her at a gas station and she looked familiar so we…." I zoned out. I didn't know how long I was out, but suddenly, my 'pillow' disaperead as they open the door. I fell out of the car, to the hard, cold, rocky, ground.

"You okay?" I mascular voice came, and I hand reached out in front of my face. I grabbed it graciously. It was cold. I was used to that.

"I am fine." I said once I was on my feet.

"I am Bryce." **( looked up Mideival names and Bryce was there.)**

"Bella."

"Hello,Bella. Need an escort?"

"I would love one." He wrapped his arm in mine as we walked up the driveway.

"So, Bella. How old are you?"

"14."

"16."

"Cool." Soon, we were in the House. It was beautiful. There was a magnificent chandelier. A large spiral staircase. Everything was gorgeous. Except that THING sitting on that banister, glaring at me.

* * *

**Okay, once again, DeAd BeCaUsE I kIlLeD iT , You get to choose the name and appereance of the last Evan's family member. And yes, Amber is now an Evans.**

**Please Review! Make it 120!**

**Love,**

**Rain.**

**Moo! I am a Sheep!-Beat that!-**


	11. Only One

**Hey faithful readers. I was going to wait till my beta finishes editing it, but I am going on a road trip with internet access only at one hotel, sorry. I didn't want you guys to wait that long, so I am posting this now. I am only uses my only internet access to be a good girl and email my beta. I am very unfaithful. Bad! I am a very bad girl...moving on! **

**_Previously on Last Wish:_**

**_ "Cool." Soon, we were in the House. It was beautiful. There was a magnificent chandelier. A large spiral staircase. Everything was gorgeous. Except that THING sitting on that banister, glaring at me._**

**Just to make this clear, THAT was kinda a dream. Hehe. She is still in the car.**

**Sabrina is a shape shifter. Anyone still confused? Brice is not real.**

**Only one-Yellow card.**

* * *

"Bella?" A voice spoke. Shaking me. "Bella?!" The voice was angry now."Bella were you even listening to me!"The voice screeched. Shaking me back to reality, back to a car, in the back seat, your chauffer being a very pissed blonde. Damnit.

"Huh?"

"I can't believe you!"

"What? I fell asleep."

"Damn. You actually have to sleep." That amused me.I nodded. "That sucks."

"Sure."

"Whatever. We are here." The house was different than my dream. It's white features were beautiful. Sabrina got out, and opened the door. She was sparkling, but I was used to it.As soon as I got out she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the giant house.The door, was beautiful, its glass made rainbows against the sun, she ripped the door open. The inside was like a normal suburb house. Its tan walls shown out. I looked up, the ceiling was high up, surrounded by rows of floors.The stairs were to the left, on the side,by the stairs, were shoes. It was so neat, and orderly.

"Shoes off." I obediently did so. My bare feet rubbing against the tile floor. She led me through the first part of the house. We were walking up the stairs.

"Everyone has their one separate floor." She said leading me upstairs. " Except for you of course. Your sharing a floor with the pixie." She stopped at the top floor. "Good bye." I looked around the dark room, I turned the light on. The north dide of the wall was window. I looked down. I was nauseated. I staggered back, I looked around the room.

"Hello."I high pitched sorrow filled voice said.i jumped and turned around. There, in front of me, was a pale skinned, onyx eyed, spiky black haired vampire.

"Are you Alice Cullen or some other freak shapeshifting vampire?" Pain flashed through her eyes. " I am she. Why?"

"Bella. Remember me?" I gave her my hand. Her eyes lit up.

"How can I be sure of that?"

"You tutored me for one year, you taught be vampire safety 101 and how to play the guitar.

"Okay," Alice said, she went into a room, I followed her. The room, had 2 queen sized beds, it was much brighter. There was a TV a closet,bathroom, It looked like a hotel room. I closed the door behind me.

"Catch." She said. A guitar came flying towards me. Amazingly, I caught it. I put the strap over my head on my shoulder, and started to play one of Alice's and mine composistions, only I would know.

I Took the guitar and started to strum, the rythym came to me, and the song started,

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I need everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_He talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

When I strummed the last chord. Alice clapped her hands.

"Yeah! You remembered!" She was hopping up and down. Then, she stopped. " Your Alive!" She squeled. She hugged me, surprisingly, I hugged her back. This Apartment, wan't so bad. It'a actually, quite fine. For me, anyway. Alice on the other hand… The apartment, kinda reminded me of phoenix the spring that James attacked. After to unlock the door, with no successful attempts, We talked. I told her about what it reminded me of, which made her to believing I was Bella even more. We were trapped up here. I drank from the sink. Alice tought me new songs, we learned a lot. We talked about her life, my life. What heaven was like, we had tons of free time, and every night, I fell asleep in her arms, I felt safe there. I was lucky Amber hadn't come to abuse me….yet. I arced my back as I stretched, my throat was parched and my stomached roared for food. I tried my best to ignore it, but Alice always seemed to notice.

"Your hungry." It was not a question. It had been a week.

"I am thirsty, and your….closeness isn't helping." I nodded. After guitar, I decided to ask Alice a question. I was scared about her reaction…

"Alice, Can I ask you a reeeealllly personal question?" She looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Of Course, Bella. Ask me anything you'd like."

"Is this, imprisonment, like the Asylum?" She froze. I tensed.

"I can't remember the Aslyum really… It was dark, cold, harsh, we were starved, in a way yes, but at the asylum, it was like jail for serial killers. This is more like imprisonment, like a dog in a kennel who's owners forgot about him."I nodded. I was beginning to understand, but it was still hard….

I fell asleep on the floor, and when I got up, I was cracking all over. Alice was looking at me, with, hard, cold , eyes. It scared me. Suddenly, the door shook and there was a clinging noise, someone was un locking the door. The door opened. I scrambled into a corner as I realized the person was Amber, she looked at me with hard cold eyes. She set a bag down on the floor, she bared her teeth at me, then departed, locking the door behind her. Alice still stayed frozen. The first thing that I felt was warm, I pulled it out, to see a water bottle full of red liquid. Blood. Heated blood.

"Catch." I tossed it at Alice. She caught it. And closed her eyes, then she opened the lid and chugged the contents of the bottle down. There were others of the red bottles.I set them all out. Saving them for later. The rest was human food and 2 plastic bags. Each bag had our name on it. I looked up, where Alice was standing, but she wasn't there.

"Alice?" I asked wearily.

"Here!"I cheering voice said behind me.

"Gah!" I yelled and fell back, the bags making a crinkling sound in my hands.

"Scared you? Wow." She said. Butterscotch eyes met mine.

"You fed well." I noted. She pulled away.

"Well, yes."I opened the bags. In it were Toletries, for me I suppose. The other had trash bags and utensils. In the big bag was a box of Cereal. Milk. Bread.Turkey. Jelly. Peanut Butter. Fruit snacks. Chicken, a bunch of other crap. I looked for a fridge. I found one, in the left room. The left room did look like a kitchen. Stove,oven,microwave, fridge. Once, I put the stuff in the fridge I looked around the room some more

One left left side, was a washer and dryer. Everything was good, then for the second time that day, the front door knob jingled. A dark brown hair kind of long, but not super long, electric blue eyes, and a semi muscular body vampire stepped in the door. I did a double take. What the hell? Alice just stood there mouth agape staring at those piercing blue eyes.

* * *

**Hey! Just to let you know, the new vampire is all DeAd BeCauSe I KiLLed iT's Idea. :) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review!**

**Happy travels,**

**Rain**

**Rainy daze.**


	12. Change

**Okay guys, chillax. Breathe in, breathe out. God! The only time I have internet connection... as soon as I log on, I have 43 new emails! Eeeeeeek! Okay, this is the ONLY time I have internet for four days. :( Angelicsweety0808 hasn't logged on for five days! I am seriously bored! So here is this Chapter, it's the longest one so far! yea!**

**_Previously on Last wish:_**

**_I did a double take. What the hell? Alice just stood there mouth agape staring at those piercing blue eyes._**

**Disclaimer: I rule the world...**

**Edward: That's impossible.**

**Disclaimer:...of Twilight!**

**Edward: Absurd.**

**Disclaimer: You ruin all my fun.**

**Edward: Of course.**

**Bella: Edward! What are you doing to this poor girl!**

**Edward: I was just...**

**Renesmee: Rain! I missed you! -hugs-**

**Edward: Do you know her?**

**Renesmee: Of course.**

**Disclaimer: -sticks tongue out at Edward.-**

--00--

**Change-Taylor Swift**

* * *

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Hey, I am Chris. I am here to break y'all out." His voice on monotone. He sounded like on of the greasers from a movie that I watch. His dark hair has slicked back, but it had spikes near the ends.

"What?" Alice asked. Pulling me from my thoughts. "Why?"

"I am here to break you out. I heard Ambers plan to use your powers." He said to Alice, "And your food, yea, it has a blood multipler formula in it. " I knew she wasn't going to give us food for no good reason. " Now, are you coming or not."

"I'm in." I spoke up. Alice looked uneasy.

" I don't know…" She spoke, but I cut her off.

"Come on Alice! He is going to get us out." I spoke.

"…if I should trust him, or if he is real."

"Wha-"

"It could be Sabrina or Amber's power."

"No-" Her words finally made sense. " You know what, you could be right."

"Of Course not I am not Sabrina or Amber's power." Chris intersected.

"He is partially right. Amber's power doesn't work on me." I said.

"So your either Sabrina or actually a guy."

"I have no way to prove that."

"I guess we have to trust him." I said, " What the worst thing that can happen?"

"Die." Alice said, her voice a monotone.

"Been there, done that." I said, off hand. Alice winced.

"As,I said before, I am in." I said.

" I guess I am too." Alice said.

"Perfect." Chris said. " Follow me." He departed out of the door. I ran after him, grabbing Alice's hand, she followed, hesitantly. He ran down all the stairs, without making a single sound. I couldn't say the same thing. Alice pulled out of my grip and my feet left the ground. I bit my lip to keep from shouting in surprise and we departed silently into the Canadian forest.

They started running, I don't know how long they were running, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Alice, stop." She halted to a stop while I fell to my knees. I gaged. But, swallowed the remnats. But it came out, and I gagged, and my blood spued out, since I hadn't eaten yet. Alice gasped, but stayed still. I coughed. Blood came out, choking off my air source. I coughed again, it was wet and raspy. The scent of blood fill my nose. I stopped breathing and crashed into my statue of a sister. I closed my eyes as the wind hit my face. I gasped for air, and soon, I fell asleep.

I stood on a cliff, rain pelted against my face, like bullets, but never penetrating my skin. I saw a figure standing on the edge. Her fiery red hair blowing with the wind. The hair looked terribly familiar. Sending, a flurry of wisps through my stomach. I bit my lip as I stepped foreward. The figure turned around

so fast that I knew, she couldn't be anything but a vampire, her crimson eyes burned into mine. She bared her perfectly white teeth.

"And so we meet again, Bella." He voice like a girls as she stalked toward me. Her walk, cat like.

"Who are you!" I screamed over the thunder.

"You don't remember?" The lightning lite up her face, inches from mine. Her thumb caressed my cheek. " That's too bad." Lightning flashed again, she was gone.

I opened my eyes. Alice was there, so was Chris. I heard a crackle and my head whipped towards the sound, a fire. We were lying around a fire.

"Hello Sleepy head." Chris mused. I glared at him, he laughed.

" It's not my fault you can't have that fabulous nickname."

"I know, it isn't. It's those god damn myths."

"I don't think so.." I said.

"What is this!" Alice yelled. " A debate?!"

"Maybe…" Chris said.

"Sissy! Make him go away!" I said in my baby voice and I hugged onto Alice. They laughed. Suddenly, their laughter was cut short by a twig snap across from me. Chris flipped around. Two dark, tall, lean figures emerged from the growth. The fire light didn't hit them until they took a couple steps. I gasped.

"I believe you." Alice whispered.

"Traitor!" Amber hissed to Chris.

"Attack!" Sabrina said, and three more figures came out. One of them, was a small girl, like my age. She came to me. We began to circle eachother. Our teeth bared. She leaned down, so did I.

"Poor little human, preparing herself for a real fight."

"Who said this isn't going to be?"

"Me."

"And who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." I stopped.

"Okay, do you know how cheesy that just sounded?"

"I guess it did.." She shrugged. "You still are going to die." I snorted.

"Doubt it."

"Don't test me." She growled, it sounded like a demented cat purring.

"Awww, is the little kitty witty scared?" I said in my baby voice.

"That's it!" She leapt at me. I crouched down, when she was about a foot away,I did a back flip. She crashed to the ground.

"Poor little vampire just fell from her high horse by a weak human."

"You caught me off guard."

"Sure." I enlongated, we were staring eye to eye.. I closed my eyes. I was so angry, I was thinking of fire, when I opened them again, her eyes widened. I attack. She was cold, As I grabbed her shirt as I did a 380, I jumped in the air, Did a front flip, and landed right on 'my worst nightamares' shoulders. I leaned back, holding with one hand on her hair, she started running, I didn't like to kill things, but it is the only way to save myself. I saw a brown line in the distanse, a tree. I grabbed onto her hair , I cocked her head to the left side , andgrabbed her whole left side of her head, her hair that is. And closed my eyes. Suddenly, there was the sound of metal tearing, and a sickening crunch, I fell to the ground, I grabbed a branch with my left and, but my fingers wouldn't move, I started to skid down a hill, I rolled. I looked down, the hill, ended with a ledge. I grabbed it with my hands as I skidded off of it. My left hand of course, didn't hang on, I looked down at my left hand. It was bleeding, It must have hit the tree. I shook it out,there was a gross sound, like shaking wood in a plastic cup. But, I was able to move it. I grabbed the ledge. Swung my feet foreward, back, foreward,back, foreward, Back, I was at a vertical angle, I leaned foreward, and fell with a thud.

"Oof." I said, as the breath got knocked out of me.I got onto my hands and knees and crawled up the hill.Only, to find a gross image of a headless corpse feeling around. I got it's hand, it could see me hear me, smel me, taste me. I lead her around me and pushed, hard. The bodyskidded down, till it fell of the edge.I started to walk back, only to run face to face with Sabrina.

"Hello,Bella." She hissed. " I would like to say, yes, Amber hired me to kill you before. No, I don't really cared about your life.No, I am not a vegetarian. Yes, I am a shapeshifter, Yes I can morph into animals, I espiecally like the wolf."

"Why are you telling me this?" She laughed.

"Because, I am fulfilling Ambers wishes. I am going to kill you." Suddenly, her eyes grew red, her figure grew black,and a black wolf was in her place. The wolf that 'killed' me before. The wolf that attacked me before. She growled. It sent chills in my spine. Lightning lit the sky. Suddenly, I saw a light and tingles went down my spine.

The Angels are on your side. A voice echoed in my head. I saw a ghostly figure run towards me. It looked like a wolf. It jolted me off my feet.

You have one hour. The voice said. My sight darkened. Ahead of me was a dark wolf, that looked terrified.

* * *

**You will all find out why Chris's eyes are that color, why Sabrina is so scared and what just happened to Bella, next Chapter! :)**

**REVIEW!!**

**Love,**

**Rain**

**P.S. Where the hell are you Angelicsweety0808!**

* * *


	13. The way I are

****

The Angels are on your side. A voice echoed in my head. I saw a ghostly figure run towards me. It looked like a wolf. It jolted me off my feet.

You have one hour. The voice said. My sight darkened. Ahead of me was a dark wolf, that looked terrified.

((Hey,um, I don't have internet so I did this, alone.))

The Way I are-Timerland

0.0

What the hell? Sabrina's looking at me like a sprouted ears and a tail. What a freak. The Black wolf didn't look so ominous anymore. I have no clue why..though.

"How the hell did you do that?" She barked.

"I have my ways." I said slyly.

"You're a freak, Bella, you know that?"

"I have always known that," I growled. Suddenly, I was rumbling a heard a thunder like sound, I suddenly realized it was me. "What the-" I flipped around, there was a white fat line that got out of my vision. I followed it, It was going in circles, I gained up on it and I jumped, I caught it with my teeth, in that instant, I realized it was a tail, my tail. I screamed. Sabrina was laughing her head off, I faced her.

"Your dead." I snarled. Her laughter cut short.

"Oh yeah?" She snorted. I leapt at her, My….er,paws….pushed her down. She yelped as I knocked her to the ground. I bit her foreleg, she grabbed my hind leg. We pulled at the same time. We yelped and let go of our opponents lymbs. She jumped at me again.I fell foreward and flipped on my back, she flew over me. My claws scraped her stomach. She fell to the ground. Leaped again, I dodged to the side, she fell face first, I jumped on her, with a sickening, yet satisfying crunch, She yelped. Suddenly, a twig snapped. I brought my attention to the noise. Chris was there. Sabrina wiggled from my grip, and ran towards Chris. He braced himself. I gave chase, when she was just inches from chris, landing on her thorax, causing her to fall, to the ground, I bit her neck, harder,harder,harder, till there was a snap and the head rolled down the hill. I sighed. My front paws came up, and hit the ground, hard, sending up dust, I stood up. Chris was staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella?"

"Duh."

"I want answers." He said, I stepped foreward.

"So do I." He sighed.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Fine by me." We started walking.

"So what are you?"

"Technically? An angel. Physically? A mental human that lives with vampires."

"You're an angel?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?" I sighed.

"I haven't finished what I started."

"And that is…?"

"To find true love for all eternity."

"Huh?"

"To make Edward Cullen love me again and turn me into a vampire."

"Is there a deadline?"

"My 18th birthday."

"Okay, I am done."

"My turn."

"I am scared."He said. We laughed.

"Don't be. Why are your eyes blue?"

"There is an organization called VEA. The humans think it's Virginia Experimental agency. When,really it's Vampire experimental agency. When, I was human, in 1958, I was walking through the streets of Williamsburg, after a long day at the body shop and High school. After School everyday, we, Danny and I, go to the body shop,to work on cars. Danny, left early, his sister was coming home from college today. So, I walked home, when a slow van was pulling along side me, I got scared. It might be them. Vipers. Worst gang in town. So, I started running, as fast as I could. I ran down a narrow Alley way, but, I didn't notice it had a dead end. I turned around quickly, the van, was blocking my way out, and someone was coming out, I had to fight . Three men came out of the van, one of them had a stick like thing. It was too dark to see the details. I could here them though.

"What do you think, jim? Is he good enough?"

"Perfect." The man named Jim spoke. Then, the man with the stick came foreward, He held the stick foreward. It clasped around my neck, then everything went black. I remember,they did tons of tests. They hurt, like fire. But, it died down soon, they gave me cake, which tasted like crap. Everyting there did. Then they gave me fruit punch looking stuff. I drank it gladly, it didn't taste like crap.

"Affirmative." One of the men said, Then, I was tossed out into the snow. I then realized, that stuff, was blood. I was a monster. I ran away, to Canada. I met the Evans there. I have lived with them ever since."

"So you were a project?" I asked, appaled.

"Yeah." We walked into the clearing. Alice was jumping up and down.

"What's up, Alice?"

"We are going to Denali!"

"Why?" I asked.

"The rest of our family is there!"

"Yea!" I shouted, and started jumping up and down with her. Then, we set off, toward the snow covered mountains of Alaska.

* * *

Are you confused? Stressed worried? yawn I updated three stories today...

_Love,_

_Rain_


	14. Disturbia

**Hi people! Sorry about the delay, I started a new story. I couldn't delay and let someone else get me idea. So yeah, read _in fate's hands. If not, it's all good. For those who already have... you rock! I have two ultimate fave stories, one of them, WELCOME TO DRAMA ACADEMY, is over... but she is making a sequal. .0_**

**This chapter is Dedicated to Flamepelt3377, because she is at risk from hurricane gustav, keep her in your thoughts.**

_**Previously:**_

_**"Why?" I asked.**_

_**"The rest of our family is there!"**_

_**"Yea!" I shouted, and started jumping up and down with her. Then, we set off, toward the snow covered mountains of Alaska.**_

**Disturbia-Rhianna**

* * *

**Amber POV**

"Why?" That bitch that ruined my life asked.

"The rest of our family is there!" Pixie face said.

"Yea!" Bitchie screamed and jumped on pixies back, they ran towards the mountains and to follow them, that traitor, Chris.

I knew that the only way, was to get there before them, and there was only way to do it, swim.

The waves roared in rythym, I breathed in and out, no matter needed or not, I took a step back, with my last breath of fresh air , I ran into the waves, I ducked under the water, I was getting my new jeans wet, but it was worth it, I swam like hell, too. The trees, turned to ice, and soon, I was at the shore of a snow covered bank. I took a breath of crisp clean air. I got up, and started walking to civilization, the snow covered my shoes, and jeans, I ran at full speed, soon I was in Denali. I laughed and followed a vampire scent, soon, I was in front of a mansion. I smiled and walked to the front door. I was going to tell Eddie poo's that bitches secret, then he will be mine, and he will help me kill her.

**BPOV**

Sometimes, I hate Alice, here's what she did today, run, stop, ask if I am hungry,runs, stops, asks if I have to go to the bathroom, runs, stops, has a vision… God! Stupid pixie! Stupid Vampire pixie!I groaned and crashed my head to her shoulder.

"Ow." I mumbled.

"Oh my god!" Alice screamed. "Do you need a motrin?"

"NO, Alice."I growled.

"How about…?" I cut her off.

"No. Are we there yet?"

"Of course, only 7 miles away." I growled.

"Then let's go."

"Good plan." She was off to thier house. They call me stubborn?! God, it was definitely Alice. Soon, we came across a tan Victorian house, much like the Cullens. She ran up and the door opened. The Cullen's were at the front door, they agnoledged Alice, but they were all staring at me, I couldn't blame them, they brought a human. I yawned.

"Hello." I said, as I jumped down. I staggered around. Which reminded me, I haven't written in my diary. Dammit. Suddenly, a light brown haired girl stepped out of the crowd.

"Do you know who I am?" She sounded pissed, but I know it was Alli.

"Of,Course. Your Allison Rogers." I said.

"Good, and who are you?" That confused me.

"Isabella Masen," I sounded confused.

"Close."Alli said." I was thinking more swan." I growled. " What? Do you not want them to know? Too late."

"What happened to you?"

"You forgot about me, this whole mission started to revolve all around you. Don't I matter?"

"Of Course, but you are like an anchor, dragging me down."

"You know what? Your such a bitch, Amber is right!"

"Amber?" Then she was in front of me.

"Hello,Bitch." She said then, she grabbed me. I twisted and turned, trying to get out, that's when she grabbed my throat and shoved me against the wall. I gasped for breath. Then, She let go with a loud booming sound. I blacked out..

When I woke up, They were all standing over me.

"Is Amber, right?" I heard Emmett say.

"About what?"

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

**EPOV**

Can you believe her? She killed my angel, now she is coming back telling us she is alive and is Isabella Swan, she can't die. She just changes appearances.I almost killed her right then and there, then Alice came, with a teenage girl on her back and a dark haired, blue eyed vampire. Allison went out and talked to her, Bella looked about to question her sanity. That's when amber came and attacked Bella, she forced her against a wall, cutting off her air source. I jumped onto amber, with a booming sound and snapped her neck, she went fully limp. (Finnaly, no more Amber!) That's when I realized my family were all in a circle around an unconscious Bella. When she woke up, Emmett decided to ask her.

"Is Amber right?"

"About what?" Her voice was hoarse yet harsh.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Bella went rigid.

"Yes." Was all I heard before I was out the door.

**Do you like it? I am not sure, today is officially my last day of summer. :(**

**I went to a birthday party yesterday, and I met a girl who is obsessed with twilight. Long story short, I nicknamed her Grandma Edward! .0**

**Remember about Flamepelt3377 ! Also, tommorow is Jbizz's Birthday!**

**Flamepelt3377! Flamepelt3377! Flamepelt3377!**

**Love,**

**Rain ( Nessy the dog)**


	15. Someone,help I am brain dead! No chap!

**Hello People,**

**I am confused wheter I should continue this story or not, I am brain dead for this story. But, for In fate's hands, I am full of ideas. So can someone give me ideas about run away Edward. Where would he go...blah,blah,blah. I am so sorry! :(**

**On the bright side, I am a beta! yeah! Sigh Someone...Help!**

**Love,**

**Rain.**

"Is Amber right?"

"About what?" Her voice was hoarse yet harsh.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Bella went rigid.

"Yes." Was all I heard before I was out the door.

* * *

** I am such a crappy writer... -walks off to a corner,cries, and writes chap 4 fate.-**


	16. Sound the Bugle

* * *

**I don't know if anyone reviewed, if you did, I didn't get it. I haven't got any new emails since 9:30 am this morning. It is so wierd. But, my friend gave me the bestest idea. So thank you,um, Random person whos name I forgot already. hehe. i went to a back 2 school barbq. hehe. I know it's short. You cares?**

**_Previously:_**

**_"Is Amber right?"_**

**_"About what?" Her voice was hoarse yet harsh._**

**_"Are you Isabella Swan?" Bella went rigid._**

**_"Yes." Was all I heard before I was out the door._**

**Sound the Bugle-Bryan Adams**

* * *

**Epov**

I didn't know where I was going. I just needed time to think. I just…couldn't keep up. It was all too fast to hard. She dies, but she lives. I tore across Forks and I landed, like a magnet, Exactly at Bella's Grave.

_Bella Swan_

_Great friend, Great daughter_

_1987-2005_

Next to it,

_Charlie Swan_

_Great Husband, Great father_

_1957-2014_

The clouds parted, showing the moon which shone down on Bella's grave like a spot light. Suddenly, the world seemed to spin. Around and around, I almost got dizzy, but I stood my ground, a light flashed through me, I felt warmth. Then, right there, right in front of me, was my mother. She wore a white dress, her auburn hair blew in the wind.She walked along a beach shore, I looked down, still hard cold dirt, I stepped foreward, into the sun. My mother did not turn or scream. She glided foreward, towards me. A warm wind blew threw me. Smelling of Bella, but I felt no lust, only comfort.

"M-mom?" I asked.

"Edward." Her soft voice said. "Don't run away from your fears. She is Bella, I am her guardian angel.She has come back, Edward. You need to love her, by her 18th birthday, change her by then. If she is not changed or changing by September 13th 2017, she will die and be sent back to heaven forever. If you kill yourself, she is to stay away from you. Either way, her heart stops beating by her 18th birthday. That's your only choice Edward. There is no other way." Then a strong wind blew, I grew cold,hard, a monster. Then, I collapsed.

**Do you like it?**

**_Love,_**

**_Rain._**

**_-cries-_**


	17. Read and don't forget NC

**Hey, guys.**

**This is my second authors note. So, shush. First off, This story confuselled me. I hate this story. If I had things my way. My stories would be Cats of war and In fate's hands. But, it's not my choice. It's yours. And so... If someone like to give me an idea, that would be great, You can also:**

**Adopt my story**

**Write chapters**

**Give me ideas**

**Or**

**Give my totally sweet beta, Angelicsweety0808 your ideas,chapters and containment form. Angelicsweety0808 is my lifesaver.**

**In containment from:**

**What you would write, how good an author are you and why you like my story.**

**Alright. Till next time...**

**Cinder**

**P.S. My 'n' gots fixed!**


	18. Gotta be Somebody

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I noticed this is my best story, soo Not for sale!! Please Enjoy.**

_**Previously:**_

_**Either way, her heart stops beating by her 18th birthday. That's your only choice Edward. There is no other way." Then a strong wind blew, I grew cold, hard, a monster. Then, I collapsed.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

_Edward._ It has been a month. In another month, I will be 16. So now, I stood here, feeling the wind blow through my hair. I looked at the Alaskan forest. _Beautiful_. Yet, there was a crash. My wind whipped to the sound, I was expecting vampire, yet what came out, a werewolf. A Jacob Black.

"What do you want?" I growled.

" I lied, I have been in guilt, ever since…" He trailed off.

"Ever since, what?"

" Ever since, Ever since Charlie died." He said. I gasped.

"I never got to say 'good bye'" I whispered.

"Well, yeah, but before you go into depression just listen to me."

" What?!" Rage went through me. " What the fuck do you want?"

"Easy,Girl. I wanted to tell you, I never imprinted on you."

" I realized that." I growled. " An imprint can't stay away from the imprintee. I haven't seen you in 4 years."

"Yeah…" He placed a hand behind his head.

"Is that all?" I growled.

"Yes." He said.

"Then,leave." I spat. " And never come back."

"You can't make-" I cut him off.

"I can damn well make you. I live with vampires in case you forgotton."

"That's right, well, bye you bloodsucker."

"Not yet," I said. " Is that the best you got?"

"Fuck you." He said.

"I rather not be fucked at the moment, I like being a virgin." I said. Then, my I ran away. Where? I did not know. I ran to my house. I ran to my room. I needed Edward. I need love. There was a knock, and Alice came in. she was perky, I just looked at her.

"I had a vision." She said,smiling.

"And…?"

"Two things, one, your friend, Alli, is going to be lost. Two, Edward, is coming back."

"What?" I gasped.

"Seriously!"

"You're shitting me." I said.

"No, I swear." Alice said.

"Then, when is coming back?"

" In 21 hours."

"And Alli?"

" In 4 hours."

"Good-bye." I dismissed her, and put my ear plugs in.

" It's your decision." She mumbled, then the door closed.

_This time I wonder what it fells like _

_To find the one in this life_

 _The one we all dream of_

 _But dreams just tough enough_

 _So I'll be waiting for the real thing I'll know it by the feeling _

_The moment when we're meeting It'll play out like a scene_

 _Straight off the silver screen So I'll be holding my breath_

 _Right up to the end until I move my way I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with…_

Edward was coming back. My life, my model, my dream. Ah, but it is a wish, That holds my life together.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

 _Everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

 _Someone to love with my life in their hands_

 _There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

 _Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

 _Everyone wants to know they're not alone_

 _Somebody else that feels the same someway _

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there…_

Edward is somewhere, out in the forest, coming back to his family, but, where am I in his life? His girlfriend? Or Little Sister?

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said. It was Blake.

"Your sister, Alison, claims she saw a wolf." He said.

"And…?"

"She wants to know if you'll hunt it with her?"

"No." I replied.

"Very well," He said. Then, exited. I sighed, then leaned back on my bed. Forgetting my aPhone, just going in my own little world, I soon fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I was near, I could almost hear their thoughts. I was so close. I think I was 80 miles away. I probably looked like a gruff. Though, I couldn't grow a beard, I wore a black hooded sweatshirt, covering my eyes, Ripped Jeans, and bare feet. My hair was ragged in my eyes, and I was walking, I didn't want to run, I walked all the way from Washington. 20 hours turned to 4 months. I finally made it though, I could see the Victorian house. I could see Bella again. I walked into the clearing, immediately I smelt werewolf. I growled, searching for the source, but the werewolf scent, smelt stale. It wasn't here for at least 10 hours. I slowly walked into the house.

"Edward!" They screamed.

_I am so glad he's back!- Esme._

_Welcome back,Son. –Carlisle._

_Took him long enough.- Rosalie_

_Yeah! Hey,Edward! Can you hear me? Testing! –Emmett._

_Glad you're here, Brother. Bella is very depressed- Jasper._

_Bella is in her room, you have to see her. – Alice._

I slowly ventured upstairs, ignoring Tanya's nasty thoughts. Bella was fast asleep in her bed. I slowly, careful not to wake her, placed her in my arms, and sung her lullaby, Till the break of Dawn came. Then, I whispered,

"I love you." I her ear, then descended downstairs to make her breakfast. When, i got there though, Tanya was there, in only a apron, trying to seduce me.

* * *

**Please review! Just wait and see what happens! :) If you review, I will update faster!**

**_love,_**

**_Cinder_**

**_P.S. Check out my Poll!_**


	19. Authors notation

**Hey guys, I am kinda failing Science, so I have my computer taken away, except on one day of the week. I can't update all my stories in one day! So I am so so so sorry, but I won't be able to update in awhile, unless I can change a C to an A real soon. I promise!**

**Love,**

**Me.**

**P.S. Does anyone know how to ace Physical Science?**


End file.
